


Just You Wait- We'll See The Stars - The Tour

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Series: Let Me Be Your Front Line [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (tags to update), ...so much denial, Alternate Universe - Singer/Songwriter, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bodyguard AU, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Romance, Slow Burn, The Fey - Freeform, Witches, fey!Theo, witch!Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: With the album out and the tour planned all that's left to do is prepare and wait for the first show. Theo should be excited and too hyper, but all he can think about is the one presence missing. There's no way they can continue like this, not with months of close quarters on the road, but Theo has no idea how to even begin bridging the strange gap between them; especially when he's the one who caused it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Let Me Be Your Front Line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188820
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Just You Wait- We'll See The Stars - The Tour

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, I know this has been like. a year and a bit coming, but here's the first part of the second part (lol). I'm updating as I write because if I don't it'll never come but, as I have it all planned out, updates should (?) come in a timely fashion! I hope this part lives up to any expectations you have and that you enjoy our boys being their usual amount of stupidly oblivious! Welcome back to the land of magic and music, 
> 
> Cheers!  
> Shiloh

The week between the release of the album and tour prep drags by. Theo spends most of it in his room: sitting on his bed with a keyboard and his laptop. He records about fifteen covers and the first drafts of two songs, but he doesn’t post any of them. Sometimes he hears Liam stop on his way past his door, but the other boy never knocks. Theo tries a couple of times, but Liam never answers. If Theo really didn’t remember, he’d probably be very confused right now. As it is, he’s just sad. 

Theo still can’t feel his magic. He hadn’t noticed just how often Liam’s magic was pressed up against him, soothing the hunch of his shoulders and making his own magic hum, until it wasn’t there at all. In fact, it wasn’t anywhere. For as long as they’ve lived together Liam has left intoxicating trails of magic wherever he goes, and their apartment was almost always buzzing with barely contained power. The only times it’d been this quiet was the first day when Liam had lost control, and right after the time he said he stopped time. Theo still can’t believe that. He can’t comprehend that amount of power. 

But it doesn't matter what their apartment usually feels like, because Theo is pretty sure it’ll never feel like that again.

Even though it’s his own fault, Theo can't help but be kind of angry about it. Liam didn't have to keep the kissing from him, he'd made that choice himself. The fact that he hadn’t even started to try and talk about it means that it wasn't as big a deal as Theo had thought it was. It hurts a little, even though Theo doesn't know what he would've done if it had meant that much. Probably the exact same thing he’s doing now. 

Theo flops onto his back and strains his ears to try and identify where in the apartment Liam is. He can't hear Liam moving around, so he's either in his room or he's out. He'd left a couple of times over the week, but Theo could usually tell when because the humming of the spells woven into the walls changed. Sometimes when that happened Theo dragged himself out of his room and sat with his back against the front door just so he could feel the faint traces of Liam's magic in the spells. It faded fast, but when they're fresh there was still a little of Liam's personal magical cocktail. Sugar and warmth that wrapped around Theo like a blanket.

It's not just Theo himself that's missing Liam (he has to keep reminding himself that this was what he'd wanted, Liam had been open and happy that morning before Theo had spoken) it's his magic as well. In the absence of Liam's heat, Theo's has spread; searching for the faintest press of electricity. Their apartment air tastes of mint now, Theo wonders if Liam notices. 

The weight has come back to his singing voice as well. He can tell when he’s using it now, thanks to Liam. He can’t seem to stop it now though; the call fills the apartment when he sings. It’s probably his subconscious getting the best of him, and he can’t help but feel slightly guilty that his instincts are to call Liam in against his will. But his voice has never worked on Liam and he’s never been more bitter about it than now, when all the fey voices in the world couldn’t draw Liam into his presence. 

Theo sighs and closes his eyes, stretching out his senses to try and place the magic humming in the walls. There isn’t the burning sweetness of newly cast magic, so Liam must just be being quiet. He knows they can’t go on like this. It’s been six days and tour rehearsals start tomorrow, there won’t be any more avoiding each other. He knows what he has to do. It hurts his pride a little, but Theo knows that Liam is too stubborn to talk to him. He can feel his magic humming under his skin -overwhelming in a way it rarely is- even his magic has felt the loss. 

Liam’s door is closed, of course, and Theo just barely gathers the courage to knock, not that Liam didn’t already know he was there. 

The door opens a moment later. Liam’s hair is a mess, sticking up in spikes every which-way and he looks tired under the gleam of his magic. His face contorts when Theo makes eye contact with him, like he’s holding something back with all his strength. 

“Yes?” Liam asks after a moment of silence. 

Theo startles out of his study of Liam’s face and tries to smile. 

“Will you help me cook?” Theo blurts, realizing that he didn’t exactly have a plan on How to fix this. 

Liam blinks at him. 

“Do we- Do we actually have anything to cook?” 

Theo could kick himself. 

He laughs nervously, “um, I’m not sure?”

They stare at each other for a moment, Theo fidgets under the rising static in the air. Someone is going to have to give, and he’s very worried that it’s going to be him and then they’re going to be weird all tour which is a really long time and surely-

“I’m sure we can find something, or, there’s a store down the block,” Liam interrupts his whirling thoughts. 

Theo takes a relieved breath and smiles too wide, recognizing the offer for what it was. 

“We might have some chicken from the other week’s trip?” 

Liam nods and then moves past Theo in the hallway, heading to the kitchen. He’s careful not to touch Theo, which is a little insulting, but probably expected? He seems to hold more weight than usual, something wrapped up around his core.    
Theo doesn’t realize that it’s probably the missing magic until Liam’s door shuts with no one touching it and the tension in Liam’s shoulders eases for a second.    
They move awkwardly around each other in the kitchen, quietly tossing food ideas around, until a tendril of warmth brushes Theo’s cheek on the way past him to the bowls and Liam gives a full-body flinch and the bowl falls from the cupboard.

Theo sets his knife down a little too hard. None of this was fair. He wanted to go back to that morning and have a different reaction, he wanted to never have done it in the first place. This was supposed to be about his music and the fans and getting Out, not this. Whatever This was. Liam should know that. He was only here to settle a debt, neither of them should be getting attached like this. 

“You don’t have to do that,” he mumbles anyway.

Liam’s shoulders are drawn up to his ears when Theo turns to him. 

“Do what.”

Theo hisses through his teeth. 

“You know what. We can’t continue like this.”

Liam shakes his head and turns to face him. His face is blank. 

“Why not? This is all either of us signed up for; I stay out of your hair, you stay out of mine.”

Theo hates that Liam is saying the same things he was thinking, because he’s saying them Wrong. 

“We’re friends, Liam,” Theo wishes his voice was less hurt. 

Liam doesn’t meet his eyes. His arms are crossed over his chest and what magic Theo can feel is burning red-hot with some emotion Liam won’t express. 

“I know what you want from this, Theo, I’m not going to get in your way.”

“You don’t-”

“Don’t I? I’m distracting you right now.”

“Yeah! Because you’re being an idiot! I don’t know what I did to deserve this!” 

Liam squeezes his eyes shut and the room fizzles with energy. The lie sits in the air, but Theo is determined to hold on to it. 

“We don’t need to be friends for this to work, Theo. You’re going to be busy, it’s not like before,” Liam whispers. 

“But-” 

What was he supposed to say? Liam wasn’t wrong, but Theo couldn’t tell him that. It didn’t matter that he wanted to go back to what they had before, it wouldn’t work and he knew that. Liam looks at him with tired eyes and Theo feels something crack in his chest. 

“I- You’re right.” 

Liam’s shoulders drop a little, but that could be Theo’s imagination. 

“But we still need to live together,” Theo continues, “you don’t need to pretend I’m not here.”

His voice sounds just a little too hurt for his tastes, but that can hardly be helped. 

“I’m hardly pretending you aren’t here,” Liam replies in a tone meant to hurt. 

And it does, hurt, that is. 

“Fine!” 

The knife might be blurry when he picks it up, but it’s just the onions of course. He almost expects Liam to speak, maybe apologize, but the room is silent except for the barely contained hum of magic and neither of them say a word the entire time they get supper ready. 

Theo eats in his room with his computer open to his email, staring blankly at the lines of text and not tasting the food in his mouth. 

Liam is sitting at the kitchen table when he emerges a couple hours later with his dishes. 

“Theo,” he says before trailing off awkwardly. 

Theo looks at him, stuck in the doorway and unable to move while Liam’s eyes are on him. 

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Liam continues quietly. 

Theo finally manages to shake himself into action and moves past him to the sink. 

“What for? You were just making things clear,” he says bitterly.

Liam’s lips are twisted into a grimace when the silence goes on too long and Theo turns to look at him. He frowns when he means Theo’s eyes.    
“I was cruel, and you’re right, you don’t deserve that.”

He stands and takes a few steps to lean against the island beside Theo. 

“You said we need to live together, and I realize that I haven’t been the best housemate.”

Theo meets his eyes. There’s sadness there, and some hope. Theo smiles a little at him. It sits strangely on his mouth, but it doesn’t feel wrong. 

They’ll make this work. They have to. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me in these places:  
> Main blog:[x](https://iwritefanfictionsometimes.tumblr.com/)  
> Tumblr post:[x](https://iwritefanfictionsometimes.tumblr.com/post/623116391476822016/just-you-wait-well-see-the-stars-the-tour-by)


End file.
